Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of low power states during active workloads.
Discussion
In conventional mobile computing platforms, low power states may be used to reduce power consumption and extend battery life. The usage of low power states may be limited, however, to time periods when the platform is idle. Such an approach may not achieve optimal energy efficiency and performance in certain circumstances.